1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems, and more particularly to a lighting system for use in a bathing environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Bathing facilities, such as residential bathrooms, are often lighted via an overhead light or other lighting device. For example, lighting for a home bath or shower is typically provided from a light fixture in the room's ceiling. Unfortunately, the resulting illumination may not be sufficient or at least optimal for bathing. For example, the light fixture itself may be located some distance away from the bath or shower or a portion of the bath or shower, such as a shower curtain, may block the light from illuminating the bathing and showering areas. As a result, a person using the bath or shower may not be able to see items located within the bath or shower, or may have difficulty maneuvering within the bath or shower. For example, persons showering may not be able to locate bathing products, such as soap and shampoo, or may have difficulty seeing where it is safe to step. Although these conditions may not be particularly limiting for some persons, they can be increasingly limiting for others. For example, the elderly or disabled may not be able to safely maneuver within the bath or shower as a result of the low lighting conditions. Even where additional lighting is not a necessity, persons may desire to have adequate lighting for shaving, reading labels on soap/shampoo containers, cleaning the bathing environment, or the like.
Traditional solutions to the shortcomings of traditional lighting may include, for example, installing additional lighting fixtures within the room. Unfortunately, such a solution may be permanent and costly and, thus, may not be well adapted for use in temporary applications. For example, it may not be possible or practical to install a fixture within a hotel bathroom, an apartment, or other location where installation of a permanent and/or costly lighting fixture is not desirable or even possible.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a technique for illuminating a bath or shower. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a technique for lighting that is portable and cost efficient.